


The Bathroom

by DarkSaori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drarry, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Sexy Harry Potter, The Bathroom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: “— Essa já é a décima quarta feira que você vem chorar por ele. Isso já está ficando patético.— Cale-se, Murta, você não sabe a dor que consome o meu peito...”





	The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Finalmente trouxe uma das minhas Drarry's para vocês! Espero que gostem e se divirtam, ela é um pouco inusitada, mas garanto que seu enredo é totalmente original e muito especial para mim <3  
> Ajeitei algumas coisinhas, mas aviso que não revisei novamente, se conter algum erro me desculpem :3
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori

Já era de tarde, o horário do almoço estava quase terminando, e lá estava o menino de cabelos platinados e bagunçados debruçando-se sobre uma das pias do banheiro feminino do primeiro andar. Suas mangas estavam levantadas até a altura dos cotovelos e seus ombros tensos tremiam conforme seus olhos miravam-se no espelho gasto e manchado. Odiava-se tanto, mas principalmente o que sentia, era algo fora do comum, algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Algo tão forte que tirava a sua paz todos os dias, arrancando-a com tal brutalidade que o deixava em desespero.  
Para refugiar-se de toda a dor e medo, toda quarta feira colocava em prática o plano de almoçar e então, ir até o banheiro, onde ficava por horas, até acalmar-se. Aqueles olhos tão verdes quanto esmeraldas o transpassavam de forma tão arrebatadora, que Draco sentia-se ainda mais instigado a confinar-se no espaço tão solitário. Naquele dia, não foi diferente. Estava tão nervoso e tão abalado por conta da presença de Harry, mesclado aos sonhos que andara tendo, que seu almoço ameaçava ser posto para fora.  
Suas pernas queriam ceder, estavam por demasiado cansadas e trêmulas, mas Draco segurou-se com força na pia, as mãos tornando-se amareladas por conta disso. Muxoxos e lágrimas ameaçaram sair de si, mas ele estacou no lugar ao ouvir uma voz fina e esganiçada prontificar-se.  
— Essa já é a décima quarta feira que você vem chorar por ele. Isso já está ficando patético.  
Seu rosto pálido desfigurou-se numa careta e seus olhos úmidos a fuzilaram através do espelho.  
— Cale-se, Murta, você não sabe a dor que consome o meu peito...  
— “Você não sabe a dor que consome o meu peito...” — cantarolou revirando os olhos, soltando algumas risadas sinistras e debochadas. — Você sempre diz a mesma coisa, Draco. Já tomou coragem para se declarar ao Potter?  
— É claro que não. Acha que se eu tivesse conseguido isso, estaria perdendo o meu tempo aqui com você? – Rosnou irritado, fazendo com que Murta o achasse ainda mais divertido. Era difícil ela levar algo a sério, ainda mais se tratando do cara mais orgulhoso de toda Hogwarts, sofrendo por um amor impossível e tremendamente improvável. Draco Malfoy apaixonar-se pelo rival só podia mesmo ser piada de outro mundo.  
— Uhhh, que grosseria! — disse batendo palmas e sorrindo, os caninos levemente pontiagudos destacando-se em sua boca. — Você é o meu sonserino preferido, sabia?  
Draco não fez mais do que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Havia uma grande vantagem em refugiar-se sempre naquele local, visto que estava praticamente abandonado e ninguém o importunaria, porém, a desvantagem era ter a companhia não muito bem-vinda de Murta, que ao invés de ajuda-lo, parecia apenas caçoar dele e atrapalhá-lo. Como se ele precisasse de mais alguma coisa para encher sua mente.  
— Sabe, Murta, acho que você podia fazer a gentileza de sair daqui, não? ¬— disse de forma retórica, os olhos acinzentados já abertos, o rosto virado de lado fitando o chão, o corpo parecendo acalmar-se um pouco. Murta podia ser inútil na tarefa de dar-lhe conselhos que prestassem (pelo menos na cabeça dele), mas as brigas constantes o faziam esquecer-se de Harry momentaneamente. E aquilo era um avanço e tanto.  
— Você sabe que eu não posso! — cantarolou mais uma vez, rindo de se acabar, fitando Draco com absoluto divertimento e conforto. Draco era mais desajustado do que ela na época de estudos, não havia nada que ela fizesse que iria sobrepor o desconforto que o loiro sentia. Era uma situação e tanto.  
Draco revirou os olhos mais uma vez e então, abriu a torneira e jogou um pouco de água no rosto, balançando a cabeça para livrar-se da tensão e dos pensamentos acerca do grifinório. Mirou a louça da pia e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, o olhar na direção da garota, permanecendo quieto.  
— O que foi agora? Quase posso ver um pouco de fumaça saindo do seu cérebro! — riu. — Que ironia, não? Um sonserino pensando e ainda mais, sentindo dor de amor! — suspirou, sonhadora, mirando o teto. — Ainda bem que eu não tive nem tempo de sentir isso! — após aquele monólogo, começou a balbuciar coisas como se estivesse conversando com alguém, alguém esse tão fantasmagórico quanto ela, pois Draco não estava prestando a mínima atenção.  
— Murta! — gritou ele, após um tempo, atraindo rapidamente a atenção dela, que o olhou com o olhar travesso, as marias-chiquinhas fazendo um leve movimento.  
— Ohhh, você me notou! O que vamos fazer agora? Vai me pedir em namoro?  
— Cale a boca, é claro que não! — olhou para ela enojado, seu olhar perfurando o dela como se fosse uma inimiga pessoal de anos, o que não era bem uma verdade.  
— Então, peça o Harry! Mas que menino mais lento, os jovens desse tempo são muito tontos e...  
— Tá! — gritou novamente, fechando os olhos e repetindo algo mentalmente, como se fosse um mantra. Murta apenas o fitou de forma adorável. — Qual é o conselho brilhante que tem para mim dessa vez? — indagou com seus lindos olhos acinzentados já abertos.  
— Sinceramente? — abaixou o rosto, vendo-o por cima dos óculos redondos, num ato bem ousado. — Pare de chorar e fale com ele sobre como se sente! É meio óbvio, não?  
— Óbvio? Como isso poderia ser óbvio? — retrucou escandalizado, fazendo gestos por estar nervoso. — Harry Potter pode ser tudo, menos alguém comum e fácil de lidar. O que acha que vai acontecer se eu disser a ele o que sinto? Hein? — seu tom tornou-se um pouco mais agudo devido ao descontrole, Draco perdia a linha fácil quando o assunto era Harry. — No mínimo, vai debochar de mim, pior do que você faz!  
— Hahaha, com certeza se ele for um insensível, como eu, coisa que eu não creio que seja! — suspirou mirando o loiro com certo entendimento e compaixão. — Sabe de uma coisa? Ele vai estranhar à beça, mas quem liga? Fiquei sabendo que Blásio Zabini e Theodore Nott estão juntos! Quer coisa mais bizarra que essa?  
Draco não pode ignorar a cara que ela fez e então, sorriu de leve e logo, começou a rir. Murta, que no começo não estava entendendo nada, se juntou a ele em seguida. Os dois passaram um bom tempo rindo, até o ar se fazer preciso.  
— Realmente... — respondeu ele, mirando a calça do uniforme, os dedos longos e muito finos brincando com o tecido. — Acha mesmo que ele sairia comigo? — Indagou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, que nem ao menos piscou.  
— É claro que sim, por que não? Se até a insuportável da Parkinson conseguiu sair com alguém, você também pode...  
— É, Pansy foi um caso bem curioso...  
— Então pronto! Sei que é difícil, mas você precisa ter confiança em si mesmo! — Tentou animá-lo, mesmo que de um jeito bem estranho, era raro vê-la animada daquela forma e também porque ela já não estava mais entre os vivos, seus sentimentos eram completamente diferentes. — Conte a ele. Ele precisa saber, senão você vai ficar sofrendo por nada... De repente, ele até gosta de você e você nem faz ideia.  
Naquele momento, uma luz acendeu-se na cabeça de Draco e seus olhos muito cinzas arregalaram-se na direção dela.  
— Eu... Nunca tinha pensado nisso...  
— Tô falando... — disse ela, impaciente. Haja paciência para Harry aguentar aquele sonserino, pensou ela.  
O loiro ainda se demorou alguns segundos na presença de Murta, até que algo dentro de si o fez se levantar com certa pressa e praticamente correr até a porta, a boca entreaberta mais preocupada em puxar oxigênio do que se despedir da dona do banheiro. Draco saiu correndo mais do que suas pernas podiam suportar após tanta emoção, mas ele não se importava. Só queria chegar até Harry Potter e se declarar de uma vez, não estava mais aguentando ir àquele banheiro desabafar feito um tolo, temendo o que pudesse vir, fosse uma reação ou uma resposta, até mesmo ambos.  
Draco devia deixar de ser covarde e infantil, afinal, eram só palavras, nuas e cruas, mas com significados grandes e pesados. Quando não aguentou mais correr, pois seu corpo não era preparado para isso, parou no meio do corredor onde levava às escadas, pondo as mãos nos joelhos e abaixando a cabeça, tentando respirar calmamente. Estava tão concentrado no que queria fazer e em como seu peito doía devido a pequena maratona, que quase perdeu de vista aquela silhueta pequena e estabanada.  
Se forçou a absorver a maior quantidade de oxigênio que pode e se recompôs, logo indo atrás dele, agradecendo mentalmente o fato dele estar sozinho, aparentemente indo para o dormitório ou alguma sala de aula.  
— Potter! — chamou, fazendo com que Harry parasse na mesma hora e se virasse para ele, encarando-o por trás das lentes redondas daqueles óculos tão famosos. — Eu...  
E então, foi pego de surpresa. Harry exibia um sorrisinho petulante e malicioso, ao qual Draco nunca vira.  
— Finalmente veio confessar que me ama, Malfoy? Até que enfim!  
— Eu, eu... — gaguejou completamente embasbacado com aquelas palavras e a pose do mais baixo, os olhos fixos e assustados o mirando com descrença.  
Draco não sabia o que pensar ou sequer o que deveria dizer. Ouvir aquelas palavras que jamais pensou saírem da boca de Harry o fizeram se sentir um pouco acuado, precisava admitir, mas ao mesmo tempo facilitou sua vida.  
— Você...?  
— Eu... E-Eu vim aqui dizer justamente isso. — suspirou profundamente, não havia como voltar atrás e mesmo se sentindo idiota e temeroso, algo em si não queria sair dali, apenas permanecer. — Eu o amo, Potter, eu não aguentava mais guardar isso. — desabafou, parecendo tão aliviado que Harry notou, achando graça.  
— Tão bom finalmente ouvir isso, eu nem sei o que dizer, só que... Eu também amo você, Malfoy. — disse de forma tão séria e honesta que Draco tremeu, os olhos ameaçando lacrimejar, mas ele se segurou. — Eu sempre amei, já faz muito tempo.  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Draco sentiu uma coragem engoli-lo e decidiu não se frear; deu mais alguns passos em direção ao moreno e olhou fundo em seus olhos tão lindos e chamativos, tocando a mão direita naquele rostinho delicado, seus lábios indo em direção aos dele, encostando-se num beijo casto e gostoso, que evoluiu após um tempo para um beijo de língua, mais denso e profundo.  
A partir daquele momento, Harry e Draco tornaram-se um só devido a conexão maravilhosa entre suas bocas, que não se desgrudaram por nada. O local estava se tornando ainda mais quente e consequentemente apertado e eles não estavam realmente preocupados com a possibilidade de serem pegos no flagra, mas Harry demonstrou não querer permanecer ali, uma vez que desgrudou seus lábios dos de Draco, segurando-o pela mão e correndo, certo de onde iria, o que qualquer um podia concluir com o jeito que seus pés avançavam cada centímetro do chão frio daquele castelo, carregando o loiro meio desengonçadamente com ele.  
Continuaram correndo por alguns segundos, talvez minutos, interrompendo vez ou outra seu caminho entre beijos e ofegos, sorrisos e batidas aceleradas de seus corações, logo chegando ao destino que Harry pretendera, fazendo com que o loiro arregalasse um pouco seus olhos.  
— Potter, mas... Logo aqui?  
— Por que, tem algum problema? — indagou Harry mordendo de leve o queixo dele e puxando seu lábio inferior com certo desejo.  
— Não, mas...  
— Então vamos! Não sabe como foi horrível esperar tantos anos para te ter, eu te amo, Malfoy, não dificulta vai! — disse sorrindo encantado, logo tomando a boca de Draco para si, fazendo com que o loiro o apertasse com força pela cintura, ambos se completando daquela forma adorável e adentrando o local, procurando com o tato a cabine mais próxima, ambos nem ligando para os murmúrios que haviam se prontificado.  
Assim que haviam chegado lá, Draco ficou receoso pois era o mesmo banheiro onde se consolava da dor de não ter o grifinório para si, porém essa dor não mais existia e ele já não estava mais se importando com nada, nem com o fato de Harry sempre ter sido quietinho e tímido e naquele momento, estar desabotoando as calças de ambos, causando um frenesi tão louco naquele cubículo que ele não estava mais raciocinando, pelo contrário, apenas desejava mais.  
Em menos de um minuto, gemidos foram escutados daquele local, junto com um alto barulho de sucção. A habitante do local arregalou os olhos, ainda mais quando ouviu as duas vozes masculinas gemerem juntas.  
— Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Eu te amo, Harry! Ohhhhhhhh!  
— Eu também te amo, Draco. — a voz de Harry saiu abafada e dificultosa, mas ele nem se importou.  
Draco sorriu observando a cabeleira espetada e bagunçada de Harry indo e voltando abaixo do seu ventre, os olhos verdes e penetrantes vez ou outra fitando-o, seus olhos muito claros o engolindo com amor e desejo, a testa completamente franzida, sua mão direita segurando nos fios com cuidado e ao mesmo tempo vontade extrema.  
O loiro pensou, bem no fundo de seu subconsciente, o quanto estava sendo bom constranger Murta com o que estavam fazendo, mas ele nem imaginava que ela estava adorando e já estava indo dar uma espiadinha.  
Quem disse que um banheiro não podia juntar duas pessoas tão diferentes e fazê-las se amarem como nunca antes?  
Harry e Draco comprovaram isso.


End file.
